Arie Luyendyk Jr.
|image=ArieBachelor1.jpg |name=Arie Luyendyk Jr. |born= |hometown=Den Bosch, Netherlands |occupation=Race car driver |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelorette:'' Season 8 The Bachelor: Season 22 }}Arie Luyendyk, Jr. was a contestant on the 8th season of The Bachelorette. He was the runner-up. He later returned as the Bachelor for the 22nd season of The Bachelor. The Bachelorette Arie was the runner-up on Emily Maynard's season of The Bachelorette. On Week 3, he received a rose on a one-on-one date with Maynard, his only one-on-one date of the season. On Week 6, Arie confessed he was in love with Emily. In the finale, after Maynard takes Jef to meet Ricki, she is certain that Jef is the one for her. Not wanting to put Arie through a failed proposal, Maynard eliminates him rather than giving him a final date. Arie was confused and heatbroken, thinking he was certainly going to win Emily's heart. The Bachelor On September 7, 2017 he was revealed to be the next Bachelor for Season 22 on Good Morning America. The official Bachelor Twitter Page narrowed down possibilities for who the Bachelor might be before finally posting the tweet "Bachelor Nation, start your engines! We are proud to announce the next Bachelor will be....@ariejr!" Personal life During his season of The Bachelor he fell in love with two women; Becca Kufrin and Lauren Burnham. He ultimately chose to propose to Becca. A few weeks after filming wrapped, he decided to break off his engagement to pursue Lauren. Arie and Lauren got engaged at the After the Final Rose show. They moved to Arizona together in March. They bought a 2,607 square foot house in Phoenix, Arizona, in April, 2018. They officially became homeowners on June 24, 2018. On November 14, 2018, they announced that they are expecting their first child. On January 5, 2019, they announced that they are expecting a girl. On May 29, 2019, they welcomed their daughter, Alessi Ren. They were married on January 12, 2019, in Haiku Mill, Maui, Hawaii. Their wedding was officiated by Chris Harrison. Gallery Arie-Proposal-Becca.png|Arie proposing to Becca. Arie-Proposal-Lauren.jpg|Arie proposing to Lauren. Bachelor_22_Ring_-_Lauren.jpg|Lauren's ring. Arie-Lauren-PeopleCover.jpg|People cover. Arie-Lauren-People.jpg|Engagement photo. Arie-Lauren-House.jpg|New homeowners. Arie-Lauren-Pregnant.png|Pregnancy announcement. Arie-Lauren-GenderReveal.jpg|Gender reveal. Arie-Lauren-Wedding.jpg|The day before the big day. Arie-Lauren-Wedding1.jpg|Gown by Hayley Paige Headpiece by Lindsay Marie Design. Arie-Lauren-Wedding2.jpg|thumb|Something borrowed and something blue - a La Gartier wedding garter with Arie's old racing suits cut into a blue heart. Arie-Lauren-Wedding3.jpg|The bridal party wore robes from Hayley Paige’s Hologram line while getting ready. Arie-Lauren-Wedding4.jpg|Arie wore a three-piece tux by Kenneth Cole. Arie-Lauren-Wedding5.jpg|The bride gave her bridesmaids earrings and hair accessories from Lindsay Marie Design, leather goods from Kenneth Cole and custom-made handkerchiefs that read, "happy tears". Arie-Lauren-Wedding6.jpg|Lauren's father, Dave Burnham, gave her away at the wedding. Arie-Lauren-Wedding7.jpg|The groom is trying to keep it together. Arie-Lauren-Wedding8.jpg|The couple wrote their own vows. Arie-Lauren-Wedding9.jpg|I now pronounce you... Arie-Lauren-Wedding10.jpg|Just married. Arie-Lauren-Wedding11.jpg|Seal the deal. Arie-Lauren-Wedding12.jpg|The wedding party. Arie-Lauren-Wedding13.jpg Arie-Lauren-Wedding14.jpg|Keeping baby under wraps. Arie-Lauren-Wedding15.jpg|The couple wore custom rings – of course – by Neil Lane. While Luyendyk Jr.’s was rose gold and platinum, Burnham’s was inlaid with 200 French-cut diamonds. Arie-Lauren-Wedding16.jpg Arie-Lauren-Wedding17.jpg|Sneaking away. Arie-Lauren-Wedding18.jpg Arie-Lauren-Wedding19.jpg|The pair fed each other piece of cake from their four-tiered marble confection with gold-leaf detailing and buttercream flowers, made by Cake Fanatics bakery. Arie-Lauren-Wedding20.jpg|Their first dance was a planned choreographed dance to Calum Scott's "You Are the Reason". Arie-Lauren-Wedding21.jpg|They left the playlist up to the Live Sound Maui DJ. Arie-Lauren-Wedding22.jpg|At the end of the night, Mr. and Mrs. Luyendyk left in a Lexus LC500. AlessiLuyendyk.jpg|Welcome Alessi Ren. Category:Bachelors Category:Males